Kill the Redemption
by Viscernal
Summary: The war was lost, nothing could be gained by fighting anymore. Both knew it, it was hard to accept but they needed to do so. With a plan to escape they ran, only to end up somewhere that fighting was the only way to survive. Separated upon arrival how will the Soul Reaper and Quincy find each other in a world as dark as this? How will this world change them?
1. Chapter 1

The Garganta opened as the two hit the sands of Hueco Mundo with enough force to make a tidal wave of sand explode outwards as a large crater formed around them. The Garganta closed behind them as the sand began to settle, cries of what hollows in the wasteland remained rang out at the sudden appearance of the two but they otherwise retreated from the spiritual pressure originating from the two since they overpowered hollows with ease. Candice cried out in rage as Ichigo gripped her arm tightly as he pulled them both to their feet.

"Let go of me you fuck!" The infuriated Quincy shouted at him, anger present in her eyes as she glared at the Soul Reaper.

"Just shut up!" Ichigo growled back at her as he tightened the grip on her arm before he flew across the desert sands holding onto her as she screamed profanities at him. Several Garganta's opened around them making the Soul Reaper growl increasing his speed. Candice's head began to sway at the speeds they were travelling at, her eyes dimming before they jolted awake as Ichigo manoeuvred her closer to him wrapping an arm around her slim bare waist in the process, the two gaining even more speed now that she wasn't flailing about behind him.

Her scowl increased before she smashed her elbow upwards into his jaw making his grip around her loosen only for them to both go tumbling at break neck speeds across the sands causing explosions in two different spots, sand being blown every which way.

"You damn bitch!" Ichigo roared as he pushed himself up, blood present coming from his mouth showing the attack had done some damage to the inside of his mouth.

"Fuck you!" She shouted back only for hundreds of white arrows to sail towards them. "Fuck!"

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo snapped. "**Getsuga Tensho**!" The blue wave extended over the sands of Hueco Mundo absorbing the arrows in it's path before exploding off in the distance lighting the dark sky of Hueco Mundo as if it for once in it's entire existence, had a sun. "We don't have time for this!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" Candice roared, lightning appearing in her hand. "These fucks want to fight, I'll kill them all!" She roared turning to face the oncoming Quincy, and explosion erupted around her filled with lightning which spread in all directions hitting the sand in various places. Behind her were now lightning bolt-edged wings coming from her shoulders, a halo of electricity shaped in the form of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body.

"I told you we don't have time for this crap!" Ichigo shouted before flash stepping before her, in an instant his fist impacted her stomach making her eyes bug open as she fell forward her vollstandig disappearing as Ichigo threw her over his shoulder, she could see through blurry eyes the rain of arrows coming towards them before her world spun and she heard Ichigo's all to familiar attack named as everything went blue then black as Candice passed out.

* * *

><p>When Candice opened her eyes again she was no longer in the Desert of Hueco Mundo, she was on a hard cold floor. Looking around she could see rubble from the buildings destruction although the structure seemed to be still holding strong even with the debris surrounding it. Sitting up she groaned, the punch Ichigo had given her making her stomach ache looking down she could even see slight bruising starting to form on her skin.<p>

"Damn bastard, next time I see him I'll fucking kill him." She got out through gritted teeth as she searched the area only to find that there was no sign of Ichigo anyway. _"That bastard better not have ditched me here!" _She heard footsteps and immediately she readied lightning for an attack only to see Ichigo walking into the large room, he had a bag with him that he hadn't had upon exiting the Soul Society, it made her wonder where he got it. "Where the fuck were you!?"She growled at him, her lightning disappearing as she glared at the orange haired teen.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered under his breath, exhaustion clear in his features the events of recent hours plaguing both his mind and her own. The so called Thousand Year Blood War was over, the Soul Society had been over thrown by the Quincy King Juha Bach and the Soul Reapers reign of the after life was now in the hands of the Quincy. Those that hadn't been killed on the field of battle were condemned to execution.

The Arrancar, the Vizards, some Humans and the Soul Reapers had all banded together to stop the Quincy invasion, to stop any efforts of take over that the Quincy tried, lives were lost on both sides of the battle field, Captains fell beside their lieutenants, Sternritter's fell beside the foot soldiers of the Quincy all so that Juha Bach could ascend to the throne of the Soul King... and turn his back on everyone, even his own Quincy Army. Those that still fought for him... were to scared to fight against him.

"Why are we here?" Candice questioned looking around the ruined palace of Las Noches.

"You're the one who grabbed onto me, you're free to go wherever you please." Ichigo told her as he opened the bag he had brought back with him from his search, hoping to find anything useful in the former deranged scientist Espada's lab. That's when Candice noticed it, Ichigo... wasn't in his Soul Form, he was in a body.

"Where'd you get that body?" Candice questioned making Ichigo glance up at her.

"Kisuke left it here, it was something that he created for me." Ichigo simply told her revealing the body that he was in was a gigai. "When we were heading up to the Soul Palace he let me know that he had a plan." Ichigo explained to her. "If your 'King'..." Candice glared at him. "...won, and everything was lost... he made an escape plan. For any that survived that is." He sighed. "And it's just us." He told her making her frown, those she had fought against were either dead or against her. She remembered back to what had led them here to Hueco Mundo.

The Arrancar Nelliel had opened a Garganta sacrificing her own life for Ichigo to get away, if Candice hadn't stood in front of the Garganta in the way of the charging Ichigo she would probably be dead. The Sternritter's she knew were either killed in action or killed by Juha Bach. Once the invasion was over the tyrannical Quincy King had no need of his Sternritter's any more and disposed of them all. As far as she knew, she was the last of the Sternritter's to still draw breath.

"Where are we?" Candice questioned glancing around, pulling her knees up to her chest, taking a much needed breather as Ichigo worked on something, his back turned to her. Hours ago she would of taken the chance to literally stab him in the back for the way he had beaten her and her fellow female Sternritter's like it was nothing, but now he was all she could rely on.

"Remains of Las Noches." Ichigo simply told her without turning away from what he was doing. Candice looked around knowing the history of this place, where Ichigo himself had invaded to save a girl... the same girl he had lost control over after Haschwalth slit her throat right before his eyes. The carnage that followed from the hollowfied Ichigo was indescribable, friend and foe alike hadn't been safe from the monster that had been unleashed.

Shaking her head to rid her from the thoughts, her long green hair moving with each movement and her white cap falling from her head to the floor making her frown as she reached out for it, patting it down and getting dust off it that had been collected in the hall of Las Noches before placing it on her head once more.

"So what's this plan?" She questioned wandering what their next move was, what to do now that Juha Bach was in control of the Seretei. Ichigo stopped what he was doing for a moment, Candice taking not of his rigged posture making her raise an eyebrow before he muttered something under his breath. "I didn't quite catch that." She told him rolling his eyes. "We're in this together no matter how much of a pain in the ass that is to admit." She huffed. "So, what's the plan to take down the Quincy?"

"There is no plan like that, the only plan was for survival." Ichigo told her, Candice eyes widening in surprise. "The only plan... is to run." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're fucking kidding me!? Run! How are we suppose to run from them!? We have to stand and fight!"

"For what ends!" Ichigo roared turning on her making her sit back in shock from how furious he was. "To die!? Enslaved!? It won't bring anyone back! It wont solve anything!" He shouted at her.

"And running will!? How long before they find us!? Huh!? Before they're slitting our throats in our sleep!? I'd rather die fighting then running like a damn coward!"

"Then go die!" Ichigo snapped at her making her eyes widen in surprise, the war had changed him. The first time she had met him he had told her to dodge his attack so that she wouldn't be injured, after watching him fight the battles he had there was no denying that he could of killed herself and her fellow female Sternritter's the moment he arrived back from the Soul Palace... but now it was like his entire being had been effected. Ichigo turned away from her and picked up what ever it was he was working on. Her eyes suddenly widened as he dropped a small black cube which floated in the air before him.

"A **Caja Negación**?" Candice questioned in surprise, knowing the dimension cube from the reports on the Espada's. The gift from Sosuke Aizen to each Espada to punish their subordinates and seal them in an alternate dimension from which there would be no escape. "What the hell are you planning!?" She shouted at him only to watch as Ichigo gripped the floating cube and flared his spiritual pressure as if flooding the cube with it, the cube itself extended tremendously, vibrating in the air with the spiritual pressure within.

"I'm leaving." Ichigo told her without turning back to face her his voice cold. "Everything is over, there is no turning back, fighting for revenge or avenging anyone. It's over." He said glancing over his shoulder, Candice seeing the blank look in his eyes. "And there is no coming back." He stated as he picked up the bag he had brought back from his search within Las Noches. Candice grit her teeth, it went against everything she stood for, to run like a coward... but he was right, there was no winning against the Quincy now, that hope was gone as soon as Juha Bach had taken the Soul King's throne. It was over and... death only awaited her if she stayed here. Getting to her feet she walked up beside Ichigo staring into the darkness of the cube.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea." Ichigo told her as both stepped into the black cube.

* * *

><p>The night sky was almost pretty for Tatsumi who was being manhandled, yet again, this time by an actual man not by a very strong woman who infact had stolen all his money days earlier! Now the group he had come to know as Night Raid were getting ready to finish their mission of assassinating the family that had taken him in, the same family that had tortured and killed his two closest friends in this world. Lowering his gaze at the memory as the man in the armour shifted his weight in his arm slightly their shadows on the rooftop began to grow as a light began to fill the sky.<p>

"What is that?" Leone questioned turning to look only for her eyes to widen at the sight.

"Is that a meteor!?" Lubbock shouted in shock as they saw a massive white ball of flames flying through the sky. The heat began to grow to uncomfortable levels sweat appearing on each of them apart from Bulat who was within the protection of his armour.

"We should get out of here." Mine stated sweat dripping from her brown from the constant heat. "That thing's going to hit near hear." She told them lowering her scouter from her eye the scouter designating the meteors course and place that it would collide with the ground, right where the Mansion of the family that they had assassinated was. There wouldn't be a mansion left after the meteor hit.

"Our assignments been completed." Akame said turning away from the stunning sight of the meteor. "Our time's up."

"Right! Let's go!" Mine said as Sheele nodded in agreement.

"But I wanna watch it blow stuff up!" Leone whined. "Let me stay! I'll be back at the base before anyone knows what's happening!" She continued making Tatsumi sweat drop as Bulat continued to hold him under his arm.

"No, the guard will be here any minute. The meteor will wipe out more then just the house, it being that size there will be mass damage." Mine told her. "It's best we clear out of the area, immediately." Leone pouted but nodded her head in understanding as the Night Raid assassin's leapt from the rooftop they were standing on making Tatsumi cry out as they sailed through the air. Bulat holding onto the squirming teen so as not to drop him. Lubbock and Leone followed behind the others before a massive 'boom' sound echoed making both himself and Leone stopand look to the meteor as it broke through the atmosphere, the massive echoing sound being the meteor.

"Wanna check it out?" Leone questioned with a grin getting a grin from Lubbock in return, the two made sure that the other's hadn't caught onto them before they dashed away. Mine wasn't usually wrong so they knew that they would need to wait at a safe distance until the meteor impacted before checking it out but at least they could witness the explosion and with the meteor the guards wouldn't be searching for assassin's they'd have more then enough on their plates.

The two situated themselves in a set of trees, the grounds of the mansion were now lite up as if it were the middle of the day, the heat emanating from the massive ball of flames made it hard for them to breath and for an instant... everything was silent, there were no longer any animals in the area to make a sound, no longer any wind to cause a rustle within the trees and they couldn't even hear themselves breath. That was all before the meteor hit and the ground shook as the night washed away the light and the fire from the collision rose into the sky.

Massive waves of wind and dirt were pushed up against the trunk of the tree they were in, the force of the blast almost knocked them from the branches but Lubbock had used his wires to support them both from the shock waves. It was a full ten minutes before the ground stopped shaking from the impact, before the winds died down and everything settled. All the two assassins could do were stare at one another in awe at the force they had felt from the blast. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before.

"Let's go check it out." Leone grinned as Lubbock pulled back his strings and nodded in agreement as the two leapt from the tree onto the ground that was now littered with soft upturned dirt. They saw that more then a few tree's had been uprooted as they continued to approach where they had left the mansion earlier with Tatsumi. Upon arriving at the location of the mansion, they were shocked to find that nothing was left but rubble. The meteor had struck the centre of the house blasting a massive hole into the large structure.

"Wow... do you think Night Raid is going to get blamed for this? Because I really don't think Boss is going to fork the bill over this." Lubbock told the blonde grinning next to him.

"Who cares! Maybe she'll never find out! Let's go check this rock out!" She grinned as both darted forward into the crater that had formed within the centre of what had been a beautiful mansion. Upon arrival to the centre what they found, was what neither expected. Two unconscious people lay in the centre of the crater, no sight of any kind of meteor at all. Leone glanced at Lubbock who simply stared at the two that were unconscious. Both hurried to the two, checking for their vitals and finding pulses in each.

"They're not even injured." Leone said stunned, the heat had burnt when they had felt it from a distance, if these two were either in it or close by to where the meteor hit there was no way they should be unharmed, even their skin was cool to the touch. They saw a bag between them and Lubbock reached for it before they heard shouts making both assassin's head's shoot up at the sound. Both glanced at one another coming up with the same thought.

"The guards." Both muttered.

"What do we do about these two? Is it possible a Teigu did this?" Lubbock asked making Leone bite her finger nail in thought as she heard the guards closing in, from what she could tell it wasn't a small squad meaning that if they fought and even one got away their identities as Night Raid members would be found and they'd have wanted posters up before morning fell.

"Grab him and the bag, I'll get her." Leone said grabbing the waist of the green haired woman and throwing her over her shoulder and grabbing the bag with her other hand. "Let's go Lubbock."

"Why do you get to carry the girl." He huffed.

"Because you'd try to cop a feel, now let's go!" She snapped running in the opposite way of the guards direction. Lubbock mumbled under his breath as he hefted the orange haired teen up onto his shoulder, slightly weighed down by the weight as he jogged after Leone, not having the strength that the blonde had.

"Man, I'm not cut out for the hero business!" Lubbock muttered as he got to the top of the crater seeing Leone already make it to the tree line which was over fifty meters away. He could hear the shouts coming from the opposite direction, undoubtedly the Imperial Police force. Turning to the unconscious teen slumped over his back her grit his teeth. "Sorry pal, I got nothing against you but I don't owe you anything either." Lubbock said laying the orange haired teen on the ground. "Let's hope they go easy on ya." He said before dashing off as the first of the guards entered the clearing.

"Freeze!" Lubbock just reached the tree lines under the cover of darkness as the order to freeze was shouted. Dashing after Leone he didn't even look back for the one he had left behind. The clearing was filled with guards soon enough, the entire crater under Imperial Police control. Captain Ogre stood with an irritable look on his face as he entered the clearing, his student had been tasked to follow up on a lead they had on Night Raid, they were to find out any information but none had expected such a variable as a meteor.

"Captain! We've got a survivor!" A shout came making the large intimidating man turn to where the shout came from to see two shoulders dragging someone towards him. The orange haired teen was dumped in front of him, still unconscious as Ogre crouched down next to him.

"He doesn't have a scratch on him, why is he unconscious?" Ogre mused. "Where is Seryu?"

"Uh... well sir." One of the guards said awkwardly. "Her and the... um dog? Well they she said that they picked up a scent and she couldn't leave it unchecked."

"Damn that girl!" Ogre growled, Seryu was his student yes but still, Ogre had put her in a position to see how well she would deal with leadership instead of going of on her own. She was meant to be in control of this unit if she wasn't here to lead the men, there were no orders to be given and there was nothing to be accomplished. If there was a scent that Koro picked up, they were long gone by now. Night Raid wasn't that easy to find. "Find her and when you do, tell her to report to me immediately! Understood!" He snapped at the two.

"Yes sir!" Both men shouted as they immediately ran off in the direction of where Seryuu had run off in, grabbing several other unoccupied guards in the process to help for the search. Ogre turned to look at the crater in the ground before growling.

"Fill that damn hole in!" Ogre roared. "The land can go up for sale! Finish it by the end of the day! No excuses!" He ordered before looking down at the unconscious teen. _"Seryu can babysit you until I know what to do with you."_ He thought as he gestured two more guards to take him away, back to the Imperial Police office.


	2. Chapter 2

Candice groaned as she rolled onto her side. Cracking an eye open she had to squint at the light streaming through the window. Groaning again the Quincy rolled onto her back into the comfort of the mattress, it wasn't the most comfortable that she had ever laid on but it was better then most. Raising a hand up she brought it to her face, she had the most severe headache and she found it hard to think clearly. Then everything came back to her at once as the door to the room began to open, they had ran from the Seretei to Las Noches then into the black cube... and she had no idea where she was.

Mine opened the door to the room with a sigh, Leone and Lubbock had returned with an unconscious woman, said to have been at the site of the meteor landing. Upon the revelation that both Lubbock and Leone had gone against Akame's orders to fall back both had gone to the meteor landing sight, almost being seen by the guards and retrieving an unconscious woman who may be foe... they were both 'grounded' till the Boss came back. It was bad enough that Leone said that Tatsumi was a good assassin candidate, apparently they were pulling random people off the street to fight for their cause now.

Sighing once again Mine closed the door behind her, the instant the door clicked shut and she turned towards the occupant of the room she was hit by a massive blast of lightning making her scream in pain as she hit the ground, her body shaking violently as volts of lightning shot through her system. She managed to look up to see Candice glaring down at her before the green haired woman picked her up by her face. Mine's body still wracked with electricity as she shook in the grip as Candice rose a bolt of lighting as if it were a sword up to her throat. Her entire body was numb and she couldn't move a muscle as she stared at the infuriated Quincy holding her by the face.

"You're going to tell me where I am, where Ichigo is before you'll get enough electricity running through your system to turn you into nothing but a burnt out husk." Candice glared into her eyes before the Quincy's eyes dashed to the door sensing a strange spiritual pressure and she quickly wrapped Mine in a headlock and held the electricity blade up to her throat as the door was kicked in. Akame stood before them, Murasame in hand however was hesitant as she saw Mine in the Quincy's grip.

"Drop it!" Candice ordered. "Or you'll see this one light up like a damn christmas tree! Do it!" Akame rose her sword up before letting it drop to the floor, Candice's eyes not even following it's movements locking onto Akame giving the assassin no opening as Candice felt the presence of the others that were stationed right out the door. "Where is he!?" She growled pressing the lightning blade closer to Mine's throat making Akame take a step forward.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Akame stated. "We don't mean you any harm, let Mine go." Akame instructed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Where is he!?" Candice shouted again. "He should have been there with me, wherever it was that you found me! Where is he!" Candice glared tightening her grip on the assassin in her possesion, probably leaving bruises from the tightness she was holding onto her.

"Let me explain what has happened, release Mine and we won't take any measure's against you." Akame tried to assure her.

"WHERE IS HE!" Candice roared sparks of lighting flying all around the room making Akame cover herself before there was an explosion and the side of the hideout was blown out.

"Bulat! Sheele! Outside now!" Akame ordered jumping from the hole in the wall, grabbing Murasame on the way towards the exit. Bulat and Sheele stormed the room to see the massive hole in the wall before following Akame and the Quincy who still held Mine hostage.

Candice hit the grassy ground with little effort, Mine still unable to move in her grip the lightning through her system keeping her docile. Candice couldn't feel the spiritual pressure of Ichigo anywhere near by, meaning he wasn't here. Turning she saw Akame already reaching the ground with two others, a large man with black hair the other a woman with purple hair a large pair of scissors in her hand. The three Assassin's remained silent as Candice backed away from them, holding Mine close the lightning blade still at her throat, the pink haired assassin still unable to move from the numbness of her body.

"We found you." Akame tried to tell her. "Circumstances led us to only retrieve one of you, we had to leave the man behind." Candice grit her teeth, she was in an unknown place and full of anger for Ichigo for not being here. They had stepped into the darkness that awaited them within the cube, immediately she had lost sight of him, she could call out to him, couldn't feel his presence anywhere. She had been alone and now she was again. The only upside was that... he was actually here, there was a chance to find him.

"Please, let Mine go." Akame said again making Candice look down at the pink haired girl before gritting her teeth and letting the lightning simply dissipate into the air as she pushed Mine away from her, Mine hit the grass with a groan as Akame rushed forward towards her, sheathing her blade as Candice took several steps away from them.

Steadying her breathing Candice closed her eyes and felt out for any kind of over powering spiritual pressure that would reveal itself to be Ichigo's but she could only pick up six that were close by. Turning back to the three her eyes widened, the spirit energies weren't originating from the people... but from the weapons they were holding. The weapons themselves held large amounts of spirit particles within them. There were three others, more so in the large building built into the side of the mountain where she had woken up in.

"Excuse me miss." Bulat started before Candice leaped away, pressing the heart shaped container on her belt during her leap, her Kojaku shot up above her. There was a heart centred at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it, the arms of the bow were shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabbed hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulled back on the reishi string forming a reishi arrow ready to fire at a moments notice all before she landed on the ground. Bulat simply rose his hands up in defence a small smile on his face.

"I don't mean to scare yo-!" Candice fired her arrow straight at Bulat's feet scorching the ground upon impact and before Bulat knew it Candice had another arrow ready to fire, he however knew that the second one would not miss. "Sorry, again." Bulat said trying to maintain a smile. "I was just wondering if you're hungry, you've been unconscious since the night before last and figured you could eat."

"Who are you people?" Candice questioned now lowering her Kojaku however keeping it in her grip ready to unleash a wave of arrows if need be.

"We're a group of Assassin's." Akame stated making Bulat look back at her with a raised eyebrow. "We fight for the revolutionary army and take contracts from those of the Imperial Capital." Akame explained as Sheele picked Mine up bridal style. "Your friend..." As Akame finished such a simple word she was at the end of an arrow, Candice had seemingly appeared before her in an instant, arrow inches from her face, a deadly glare in Candice's eyes. Bulat was immediately on guard but Akame simply gave him the signal to back off with a slight hand gesture. "The man you spoke of, from reports in the last day says that he was taken by the Imperial Police." Akame explained.

"Where is that from here." Candice questioned not lowering her bow.

"I can't allow you to leave." Akame told her, her voice unwavering even inches from such a deadly person, she could feel the blood-lust coming from the Quincy. "As Assassin's our hideout is our most prized possession, I cannot risk you informing the Imperial Forces about the location. Our commander will be here within a few hours, I ask that you speak with her before doing anything irrational."

"Yeah, and who's going to stop me?" Candice questioned. "I let go and your head explodes and it'll be an instant for the rest as well." Candice told her.

"Without us, you won't have the help you need to retrieve him. The Capital city is guarded day and night, you won't be able to make it in their, retrieve him and get out without help." Candice lowered her bow and a smirk came to her face.

"That's where your wrong girly." The green haired Quincy told her. "Because that man, he could level a city in an instant if he wanted to. He's one of the strongest people I know." Akame watched as Candice's bow disappeared before the Quincy placed her hands on her hips. "I'll wait for your commander, but don't think for an instant that I'm not going after him."

"For what reason do you have to go after him?" Bulat questioned. "It's obvious by how you reacted that he isn't you friend." He explained as he walked over, Sheele leading Mine back to the hideout seeing that now everything was now settled.

"Yeah, he's not. Days ago I'd kill him in an instant if I could, but right now I owe him a favour." Candice told them.

* * *

><p>"Captain Ogre was really harsh, huh Koro?" Seryu sighed as she sat in a chair with a small play toy for the Teigu which she was teasing him with, it was a simply black stick with a fuzzy end that the dog like Teigu seemed to love. "I know I was put in charge but you smelt evil people didn't you?" She questioned still playing with the stick, the small dog bouncing up and down trying to grab at it with it's small paws. "Now I'm off patrol duty until he wakes up." She said glancing at the orange haired teen unconscious in the bed. She felt a tug on the toy and looked to see Koro chewing on the fuzzy end making her giggle at the sight of it. "What do you think his name is Koro? Maybe he's some kind of alien! He did come down in a meteor after all!" The dog simply tilted it's head as he continued to chew on the toy as Seryu started to come up with random stories on who he might be.<p>

She had been at the teens side since the previous night when they had brought him back to the guard building. Captain Ogre had instructed her not to leave his side until he awoke and she was able to attain any information from him about anything that happened. She was to use any method necessary to do so. He was currently cuffed to the bed by one of his wrists so if he should awaken that he would not be a problem.

However when Seryu had entered the room with Koro, the biological Teigu had reacted weirdly, immediately he had leapt from her arms and jumped onto the bed next to him before simply curling up next to the teen. If Koro saw him like that then there was no way that the teen was evil. Koro was a teigu of justice and never would he curl up to an evil person. With a grin she turned to Koro finally coming up with a plan for when he awoke, she'd have him answer a few questions then she'd make him a guard! He could help her with the justice serving then.

It was the late afternoon when she was grooming Koro that she heard a groan from across the room and she immediately was up on her feet walking over to the bedside. Leaning over the bed, hovering over the teen that was beginning to wake up she smiled happily, ready to meet her new future partner in the fight for justice!

Ichigo's eyes cracked open to a foggy haze before his eyes began to adjust to the dim light in the room only to see someone looking down at him with a smile on her face as she did so.

"Hello!" She cheered making Ichigo wince slightly at the sudden sound to his ears. "I'm Seryu! Seryu Ubiquitous!" Ichigo closed his eyes and went to raise his hand up to his face only to find that it was somehow attached to the bed frame, turning his head to see why his eyes shot wide open at the cuffs wrapped around his wrist. Turning to the girl she smiled at him. "Sorry about that, my Captain was sort of adamant about you being restrained and all. Answer all my questions and I'll let you go free." She explained to him.

"Where am I?" Ichigo questioned.

"The Imperial Capital!" She cheered. "Currently in the Imperial Guards company, but if you're good like Koro thinks you are then you'll be just fine!" She assured him with a smile.

"Koro?" Ichigo questioned before the small dog popped it's head up next to the bed making Ichigo stare at the odd dog before it leapt up onto the bed and nuzzled into Ichigo's side.

"He likes you." Seryu smiled. "I really hope we can be friends! Now, on with the questions!" She told him bringing her chair over to the bedside table. "What is your name?" Ichigo glanced at her trying to gauge the situation he was in but found that there was no reason to hide who he was, he wasn't in trouble.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo told her as he sat up awkwardly, with one hand cuffed to the bed it was awkward to find a comfortable spot to sit. As he did managed to find a seat Koro cuddled up to him again and Ichigo gave the small odd dog a slight awkward pat.

"Do you have a Teigu?" She questioned looking over her clip board only to see a genuine confused look on his face. "Your face tells me you don't. That's ok, it was just curious since you appeared after a meteor hit the ground, so I thought I'd ask." Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily but all he could remember was complete darkness before he awoke here.

"What exactly is a Teigu?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's a weapon of Justice! Koro is one." She smiled as the small dog let out a lite bark. "Are you a citizen of the Imperial Capital?" She questioned.

"Uh, no." Ichigo shook his head.

"That's ok, a lot of people come to the Imperial Capital to seek work. Maybe you just forgot the reason you were here but don't worry! I'll sought it all out for you! I promise!" Seryu smiled at him happily, Ichigo almost found himself admiring her cute smile. "Can I have your age?"

"Seventeen, a few months shy off eighteen." He told her.

"Really!?" She questioned with wide eyes. "You look so much older! I'm twenty!" She smiled at him, shocking him, she seemed to be fifteen or sixteen by looks and attitude.

"So you're a guard?" Ichigo questioned taking note of her uniform.

"Yep! It's the best job in the world! I get to hunt bad guys and bring them to justice!" She grinned happily. "Ok, back to the questions. Do you align yourself with the Emperor or the Revolutionary army?" She asked, Ichigo taking note of the tone she spoke when mentioned the revolution.

"I don't really take a side..." Ichigo told her making her nod.

"Have you any information on the assassin group calling themselves Night Raid?" She questioned.

"I've never heard of them before." Ichigo explained making her nod again before writing down more on the paper before tapping the end of her pen on his cheek.

"Can you tell me the events of what transpired upon you crashing into the Estate in the form of a meteor?" Ichigo eyes widened slightly at what had happened. "Don't worry, no one was inside. Unfortunately before you arrived the guards were given a tip off that the group of assassin's I mentioned earlier had murdered the entire family and the guards of the estate. There was no one within the premises upon collision." Ichigo rose his un-cuffed hand up to his face and let out a soft sigh, this dimension was far different to where he had come from. Assassins, guards that looked to be using strange weapons. It was all new to him that was for sure. He tried to think back to what Kisuke had informed him about the adjusted **Caja Negación **before his eyes widened and looked up to Seryu.

"Was there a girl with me? Bad attitude, green hair white uniform?" Ichigo asked her making Seryu think for a moment.

"No, I'm sorry you're the only one that we found." Seryu told him making Ichigo sigh.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember much before the events of that night." Ichigo told her. "I don't think I'll be much help to you in your... uh investigation."

"It's no problem at all, I'm just happy to know that you're Ok and are compliant with my questioning." She said standing up from her chair and leaning over him making him blush slightly as he leaned away from her as she undid his handcuff and sat back down in her chair. "As I promised I un-cuffed you, unfortunately I can't allow you out of our custody until Captain Ogre returns. But, now that you're awake and are probably new to the Capital..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her, wandering what she was getting at. "Well, Koro here thinks you're a really good guy! So if you need work I can speak to Captain Ogre about you becoming a guard! I'll train you, teach you the ropes! We can be partners!" She smiled happily at him shocking Ichigo slightly, never would he have expected such an offer from her. "So! What do you say!?" She questioned, her smile never ending as she leaned closer to him, Koro doing the same as if the small odd dog new exactly what she was trying to get across.

"I guess I can give it a shot." Ichigo told her making her beam happily at him. _"If I'm to live in this world from now on, I'll need to work and fit in. I'll have to find out what happened to Candice sure but she's not my main priority..."_ Taking a look around the room Ichigo frowned. "I didn't happen to have a bag with me did I?" Ichigo questioned making Seryu's eyebrows furrow slightly.

"No, it was just you. Perhaps the girl you mentioned has it?" Seryu figured making Ichigo nod his head in understanding.

"_Guess Candice just got moved up my priority list."_ Ichigo sighed as Seryu began to explain to him the basics of a guards duty.


	3. Chapter 3

Candice would be the first to admit that the current setting was awkward to say the least. Mine after having recovered from her complete and utter numbness had instantly gone on a rampage which had almost resulted in Candice blowing a fuse and blowing the entire Night Raid hideout sky high which infact she was still tempting to do if this brown haired twit kept looking at her like she was a damn piece of meat! Yes she was hot she understood that, but she didn't need some brat staring at her constantly as she rummaged through the bag that Ichigo had with him.

A quick glare Tatsumi's way and he had found something else to look at. It was as if he was searching to find some kind of answer in her for why he had been brought to an assassin's hideout. Like she would know why he was brought here.

So far she had found several strange devices within the bag, more then likely something Kisuke Urahara had made, then there was Ichigo's substitute badge and also a soul candy dispenser. There was also something else that Candice found odd a small book bound with a Kido seal, she understood the basics of Kido after learning so much about Soul Reapers and knew that this particular seal would only open upon being unlocked by the person who's spiritual signature it was designed to so she had no hope of finding out what was in it. She doubted that it would be of any help to her anyway.

"Oi." Candice said looking up from the soul candy dispenser to Mine who was glaring at her from across the table. "It's, Mine right."

"Tch, what do you want?" Mine questioned, already irritable with the green haired Quincy that she had been instructed to keep an eye on until Najenda had returned.

"Do you have any stuffed animals?" Mine's eyebrow shot up in surprise at such a questioned. "Well!?" Candice snapped at her.

"What's it to you!?" Mine snapped back making Candice's eyebrow twitch as she was tempted to fry the pink haired assassin again, maybe burn off some of that pink hair. Sparks began to fly as the two glared at her before the door opened, Tatsumi immediately seeing Akame standing there with a confused look on her face as the two woman glared at one another.

"What's going on?" Akame questioned making Mine turn to her.

"Why does she have to be here!?" Mine shouted pointing across the table at the Quincy. "It's Leone and Lubbock's fault she's even here! They should have to put up with her!"

"I simply asked you a damn question! You just freaked out! Just tell me or not!" Candice shouted back at the pink haired assassin.

"Why should I answer such a weird question! It's none of your business if I have stuffed animals or not! What would you even do with the answer huh!? Do something weird probably!" Mine shouted.

"You calling me some kind of pervert!" Candice roared.

"Dressed like that how would I know any different!" Mine shouted making Candice growl at back at her.

"Why you bitch!"

"Bring it!" The two were ready to launch at one another from across the table before a stuffed toy rabbit was placed on the table stopping everything, both Mine and Candice turned to Sheele who smiled softly.

"I heard you two arguing, I thought I'd bring one to settle things down." She stated making Mine frown as Candice remained silent. Sheele turned to Candice with a short bow. "Please, Boss will be back soon I ask that you keep patient for a little while longer." Candice simply huffed before grabbing the stuffed rabbit from the table, remembering the mod soul that had once been in the stuffed lion back in Soul Society.

Candice ejected one of the pills from the candy dispenser and shoved it into the rabbits mouth and simply waited, the others curious as to what was happening. Shock ran through all of them as the rabbit sat up looked around before standing up.

"What the hell!" Tatsumi shouted falling back out of his chair both Candice and the rabbit turning to him. "Stuffed animals don't come alive! That's impossible!" Candice simply rolled her eyes before turning back to the rabbit who looked up at her.

"You're a Quincy." The rabbit spoke in a seemingly calm voice.

"I am." Candice nodded as she sat back down at the table. "What information do you have on what happened?"

"I don't have the knowledge of much apart from that we were brought to Hueco Mundo by Kisuke Urahara." Candice rose an eyebrow at that.

"We?"

"Yes, me and the others." The rabbit nodded towards the candy dispenser. "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" He spoke looking around the room seeing the others all gaping at him in shock.

"Someone decided to leave him behind." Candice mumbled. "He's here with us, tell me what you know about the **Caja Negación** that Urahara adjusted." Candice ordered him.

"I'm sorry, I've been instructed by Kisuke Urahara to only disclose that information to Ichigo Kurosaki." Candice grit her teeth before she slumped back in her chair with an angry scowl on her face, she figured something like that might happen. There was no point in torturing a mod soul, they had strict orders and they followed them through. It's what they were designed for after all.

"This is actually happening?" Mine questioned looking at the stuffed animal. "Just what are you?" The rabbit turned back to Mine who took an awkward step back under the odd gaze of the stuffed rabbit.

"I'm a Mod Soul, created for the soul purpose of hunting Bounts by the scientist Kisuke Urahara. My name is Noba." Mine simply blinked, barely understanding what the hell the thing was talking about.

"What a polite little rabbit." Sheele smiled at him crouching beside the table as she watched him. "I'm Sheele, it's nice to meet you Noba." She offered her hand to him only to watch the rabbits white cheeks turn red before he reached up for his long ears and brought them down over his eyes as if to hide himself. "Oh, he's shy." Sheele smiled.

"Can this day get any more confusing, first this crazy woman tries to kill everyone, then we're having lunch together and now a shy talking stuffed animal?" Mine questioned as Akame walked up to the table gently prodding Noba as Sheele giggled as they watched Noba shy away from the two.

"No, I get it. This is totally weird." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"You're apart of the damn problem!" Mine shouted at him making him laugh awkwardly, if it wasn't for Leone he wouldn't even be here. He'd much rather be anywhere else but here right now.

Candice rubbed her brow, she had no idea on what to do now... it had been a long time since she had ever lived without an order to get her through the day. Being a Sternritter was a proud title, but the life itself was taxing. Even though she would never admit it, her fellow female Sternritter's had been the closest thing she had to friends and now they were more then likely dead and she had no idea how to react to that.

Lowering her head Candice began to think on her next move, these Night Raid Assassin's seemed like an odd group and from what they were saying to that Tatsumi kid, they were going to make him a member or otherwise keep him here against his will. Her talents as a Quincy were never built for assassination but if she did consider it... she could be an assassin if she wanted too.

-BANG-

"Hello! Good afternoon! Greetings!" A shout came from the now kicked in door to show Leone standing there her hands on her hips. "How's things!?" She continued to shout with a grin only to get a dead panned stare from Akame.

"You're grounded." Akame simply told her only for the large breasted blonde to simply wave it off like it was nothing.

"Oh come on! You can't keep me locked up forever! I'll just explain to the Boss what happened, she'll forgive me, she loves me!" Leone laughed before turning to Candice. "Oh you're up! Good, I wanted to ask you about that whole meteor thing."

"You're the one who brought me here I suppose?" Candice questioned and Leone nodded.

"Yep, I'm Leone! Sorry about that other guy, Lubbock couldn't carry him and outrun the guards." Candice simply nodded in understanding, now that she had a clear state of mind she was otherwise calm about what had happened to Ichigo. Still the fact that he, one of the strongest Soul Reaper's she's ever fought was left behind... it pissed her off. "Hey! How about I show you around the compound! Then you can tell me all about that meteor."

"He'd know more about it then me." Candice sighed making Leone pout. "The stuffed animal would too." Leone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Stuffed animal?" Leone questioned.

"See! Isn't he cute!" Sheele said grabbing Noba and spinning around and thrusting the stuffed rabbit towards Leone who simply stared at the blushing plush toy.

"Hello." Noba greeted nervously.

"Gah! Holy crap!" Leone shouted falling backwards not noticing the slight smirk that came to Candice's face as she watched the assassin's freak out because of the Mod Soul.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked around the guard's barracks, he could see out into the street from the open door and several windows lining each wall. People walking past going about their daily lives. Seryu was showing him around the barracks getting him familiar with the other guards. He could tell that Seryu was a special case among the guards seeing as though she was the only upbeat member as the others seemed to be lazy. He hadn't seen any other guard smile or laugh like she did and there was something about them that simply didn't sit right with him.<p>

There was also the fact that the other guards were... afraid of Seryu... or more so of Koro. The loveable little pup was running around bother Seryu's and Ichigo's feet as if it was having the time of it's life, it didn't seem scary and he figured the spiritual pressure coming from it was because it was a Teigu. He decided to ignore the other guards for the moment as Seryu lead him to what seemed to be a training room. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls and a large sparring mat covered the entire floor.

"This is where Captain Ogre taught me how to fight!" Seryu explained to him. "He was a strict teacher but he's the reason I'm so strong."

"I understand the concept of a strict teacher." Ichigo chuckled lightly remembering how Kisuke had taught him and even Zangetsu during his time spent in the Dangai. "My teacher wasn't one for holding back, he felt the best way to teach someone was to put their life in danger." Seryu smiled as she turned to Ichigo.

"But you're strong because of it right?" She questioned with a knowing smile and Ichigo nodded his head.

"I am." Ichigo told her. "So, you're really going to recommend me to you're Captain to be a guard?" Ichigo questioned, still unsure if he even wanted to become a guard. He didn't have anything against becoming one it's just he didn't know what to do now that he was here in this strange world. Maybe it would be a good idea, even if it was for a little while, until he fully got his bearings in this world.

"Uh huh! Captain Ogre says that we're running low on decent guards so he wants to start recruiting strong people! Plus, I'll even ask that we can be partners so that I can show you the ropes!" She laughed happily. "Plus, Koro really likes you, I've never seen him act this way before!" She continued, both turning to the teigu who was rolling around at Ichigo's feet it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth a silly grin on it's face. "See."

"Well, if I'm going to be a guard. I'm going to need a uniform right?" Ichigo questioned, Seryu's eyes lighting up and she nodded her head eagerly. Seryu continued to show Ichigo around the barracks, after getting him one of the guard uniforms first. It was a few hours later when Ogre finally came back to the barracks. Seryu and the other guards had immediately saluted the hulking man as Ichigo remained by Seryu's side. The man stopped before Seryu who smiled up at him as Ichigo simply stood next to her awkwardly.

"Captain Ogre! This, is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Seryu introduced him.

"The one who caused the mansion to explode." Ogre stated. "Why is he not confined? Seryu, I thought you'd have better sense to let someone who caused massive destruction to simply roam around loose."

"Well, he answered all the questions. Hasn't tried to escape nor has he endangered anyone here." Seryu explained. "I wanted to recommend him to become a guard." Ogre rose an eyebrow before sighing.

"Seryu, when I told you we needed new guards, I meant strong durable soldiers, not some bratty kid who thinks being a guard is nothing but patrolling the street. They need to know how to fight, to adapt to the situation when it calls for it. He has shown nothing of the sort nor do I intend to train him." Seryu lowered her head, a frown on her face making Ogre sigh before turning to Ichigo. "You know where the training room is?" Ichigo nodded. "Meet me there in ten minutes, I'll see what you've got. If you don't have any skills you're out on your ass." Ichigo nodded once more as Ogre walked off to where Ichigo knew the training room was located.

"Here that, you got through to him at least." Ichigo told her.

"Yeah..." Seryu nodded. "Let's go get you a weapon so you can fight." Ichigo frowned before reaching up over his shoulder to where he would normally find Zangetsu's hilt and closed his eyes reaching out for his Zanpakuto with his mind. He felt the weight appear on his back and his hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade before he felt Koro nudge against his leg and he lost his concentration. The blade disappeared from his grip but he felt the familiar weight at his hip showing his shorter blade hadn't disappeared.

Seryu stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before noticing the black blade at his waist. The blade itself was about the size of Ichigo's arm and resembles the shape of trench knife more than a sword. It had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Drawing his shorter Zanpakuto Ichigo looked over the pitch black blade.

"_I must be able to manifest this one naturally since it's a representation of my Quincy power, if I had used any of my Quincy power before hand I would of been able to do so in my human body."_ Ichigo mused as he ran a hand over the smooth surface of the blade. _"It will take some time for me to be able to fully manifest my larger blade, it's a good thing I haven't forgotten how to fight with a single blade."_

"What did you just do?" Seryu questioned making Ichigo turn to the wide eyed woman. "Those blades appeared out of no where and the larger one just disappeared." She said stunned. "Are they teigu?"

"I'm sorry, apart from Koro I had never seen a teigu before. This are my own personal weapons." Ichigo explained. "It's hard to explain the full concept of them though." He told her awkwardly hoping he wouldn't be drilled with questions about his weapons. "But with this I'll be able to face you captain with ease."

"Well, just show him what you can do, Captain Ogre has his rank for a reason! You just have to impress him, try not to get injured ok!" She told him with a happy smile, her emotions turning from that of shocked girl to that of the happy go lucky girl he had spent the entire afternoon with. Ichigo simply smiled, she really had no idea of what he was capable of. Both walked towards the training room and entered, a few guards standing off to the side some placing bets others simply ready to watch the fight.

"That's your weapon of choice?" Ogre questioned a smirk coming to his face as he drew his large blade from it's sheath at his hip. "I fear I might break it with a single swing." Ogre laughed, enticing laughter from the other guards as Seryu hugged Koro close to her, hoping Ichigo would be able to pass Ogre's test.

"It's a lot more sturdier then one might think." Ichigo stated as he stood across from Ogre who was ready to spring forward at a moment's notice. He could tell by the flicker in Ogre's uninjured eye that the man was evaluating Ichigo's stance. Since Ichigo hadn't even slipped into one he was full of opening's and he didn't doubt the Captain would try to throw him off his guard so Ichigo would have to attack without holding back but there was no reason for Ichigo to hold back, Seryu had helped him by getting this chance to join the guard and if he didn't give it his all he wouldn't be able to face her.

"Begin!" A guard shouted and immediately Ogre flew forward, Ichigo was slightly surprised at how fast Ogre was his speed for a man of his size was beyond that of what Ichigo had imagined, the large broad sword was reared back as Ogre approached. With a massive clang Ogre's sword hit up against the black blade of Ichigo's, the soul reaper having simply raised his blade up to defend from the attack. There was power behind it there was no denying that but Ichigo hadn't even needed to move his feet to support himself.

Ogre was shocked as he pressed against Ichigo's blade with his own before rearing back with his blade and swinging at mid height from the left this time, ready to cleave Ichigo in two however Ichigo's blade stopped it again with ease. Ichigo saw the fury in Ogre's eye as he himself remained calm. Blow after blow came, none ever losing their strength Ichigo blocked all with ease his feet never moving from the position he had started in.

Sparks were flying and the speed of attacks Ichigo was defending against was a sight to see among the other guards. Some had never seen Ogre use this much power in a fight before. Seryu was staring wide eyed as she watched her new found friend defend against her Captain with ease. Ogre roared as he slammed down from above both hands on the hilt of his sword, Ichigo simply raising Zangetsu up and blocking the strike before Ogre sent a fist straight for Ichigo's face which the orange haired teen simply rose his own fist up and caught it effortlessly.

Ogre's eyes widened as he saw his fist in the hand of the teens before Ichigo twisted the wrist in his grip making the captain of the guard shout out as the pain shooting up through his arm increased before Ichigo reared back raising his left leg up before kicking Ogre in the chest sending the captain flying across the training room. The captain's sword went off the the side as Ichigo watched Ogre push himself up from the ground. Ichigo rose an eyebrow thinking he was going to attack once more before a large grin came to the large man's face.

"This is the type of power I want in my guard!" Ogre roared in laughter as he got to his feet. "You're in, no ifs or buts! There is no backing out now! Seryu, fit him for a uniform!" Ogre ordered.

"Already done Captain!" Seryu cheered as she turned to Ichigo who placed his blade at his waist, bandages seemingly appearing out of nowhere to form a sheath for it. "Ichigo! That was amazing! You never said you were so strong! I've never seen a fight like that before!" Ichigo simply smiled as she raced over to him, Koro hot on her heels. "It's going to be so cool having you as my partner! We can do so much good together!" Ichigo simply smiled... doing good, he liked the sound of that.


End file.
